


Because Of You

by ziamruinsmylife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, Sophiam, no happy ending, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamruinsmylife/pseuds/ziamruinsmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn never thought his own heart would kill him. Well but it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sad ending ziam drabble because i feel sad lately.

It began like this:

Zayn never believed in miracles or love. Until he saw Liam. Liam made him feel that butterflies in stomach. He never thought it was real. But Liam with his sincere brown eyes, his beautiful smile and angelic face. It was hard not to fall hard. He tried not to think about how beautiful Liam is, he tried to distract himself of his heart screaming that name to him.. He didn't think of holding his hand, watching him sleep, kissing that pink full lips. Zayn wasn't in love with Liam. Maybe a bit.

Zayn was confused because love was strange. He didn't understand what causes him that numbness. Sometimes he felt like he was drowning and other times he was on the top of the world. Everytime he saw Liam and his stupid smile he felt that weird warmness in his stomach. Oh, and his heart was going crazy. He was scared Liam would hear his heartbeat and understand zayn loved him. He knew Liam won't like him. Never. Liam had someone else. A beautiful girl, Sophia. Zayn wanted to hate Sophia but she was so kind so loving he couldn't. He had no right to. Zayn was Liams friend. Zayn would never wait more from Liam.

It happened like this:

His door knocked at two a.m. and a very sleepy Zayn went to open it to see a very drunk Liam. He explained it with teary eyes that Sophia broke up with him. Zayn wasn't happy as he thought he would be. Because Liam was sad. They cuddled at that night in Zayn's bed together and he didn't leave Liam's hand untill they fell asleep.

Liam began to have more place in his life and apartement afterwards. They spent every free time they have together. They watched movies, got drunk together, talked for hours and sang. Liam was smiling more and Zayn's heart would skip a beat everytime when he saw Liam smiling. They were more close, more touchy, more intimate. Zayn knew something has changed but he couldn't dare to rise his hopes because who he was when he was compared to Liam? He was just a skinny struggling college guy. Who would love him? 

But the friendship they was changing. Their hugs were longer, sometimes they didn't even notice they were holding hands, they had that special smiles for each other and they were missing each others warmness when they were not together.

One day when they were arguing on which movie to watch it just happened. Liam just leaned and kissed Zayn. Zayn was sure if he ever felt drunk before it wasn't really being drunk when it's compared to that moment. They kissed again. And again. 

It continued like this:

They became inseparable after that night. Zayn was so happy. It was like his dreams came true. Liam was his. He was happy to call Liam ''mine''.  
Liam was gentle and loving with him.

Zayn felt so lucky and for the first time in his life he believed in miracle. And love. 

Love was the reflection of him when he looks at Liams eyes. It was the gentle touches, sweet words, long cuddles and lots of laugh, lots of kissing. 

Zayn was happy for the first time in his life. He knew Liam loved him. What would he want more?

It broke like this:

Zayn knew something was wrong. Liam was distant and cold. He wasn't even asking how Zayn was doing anymore. 

Zayn knew something was wrong but he couldn't name what it was. Liam was promising him and saying everything is okay just he has so many things to do and he feels tired. Zayn believed him. He was being delusional, Liam was his, right?

But that weight on his heart didn't leave him. One day as Liam was sleeping, he took Liams phone. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't take it anymore. 

Than he saw it. 

The photos and messages with her. Sophia. He felt like fainting. He couldn't sleep, he waited till Liam wake up. Liam would have an explanation yeah? Liam would have an explanation and Zayn hoped he was the one being wrong here. He pried for it.

But Liam didn't have an explanation.

''You wanted this Zayn, not me!''

.''We were just fucking around.'' 

.''Don't tell me you really think we were together Zayn come on'' 

''We are just best friends nothing else!''

All the words Liam said were like knives that are stabbed to Zayn's chest. They were echoing in his head. He didn't even notice Liam was gone. His vision blurred.

It ended like this:

Zayn never believed in miracles or love. Until he saw Liam. Liam made him feel like the strongest person on world and the weakest. Zayn never thought love would hurt this much. He knew he didn't deserve Liam but he wasn't sure if he deserved this?He wasn't living anymore. Everything was grey.

He remembered how Harry found him after Liam was gone. How worried Harry was when Zayn didn't answer any question he asked. He remembered how much he cried afterwards and how much he made Harry sad and angry. 

He remembered going out after a week with Harry. And seeing them. Kissing. And Harrys punch on Liam perfect jaw. 

He remembered how Liam looked at him like he was the most disgusting creature on the planet as he was trying to tak Harry away from him. He remembered hearing a simple ''whore'' from Liam's beautiful lips. The lips once said he loves Zayn. 

Zayn smiled as he was shaking his head. He looked at the sky for the last time before he jumped.

And when he hit the ground, his heart beated for the last time:

''Liam.''

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing. ummmm how was it? *hides* comments are important for me negative or positive just tell me what you think please?


End file.
